The Living Fairytale
by theycallmeKC
Summary: A fanfiction author's world is turned upside down when three characters from her favorite video game appear in her small town. She has one week to set everything straight, or things will surely take a turn for the worst!
1. Part 1: The First Encounter

**Oh-kay, so this took me forever, but here I have the first part to my first story! Yay! I hope you enjoy this, because it has been a labor of love for me :)**

**The usual disclaimers apply here: Link, Midna, Ganon and any other Legend Of Zelda characters that may be mentioned here belong to their respective Nintendo owners. Lucky people!**

**So without further blatherings, I give you The Living Fairytale!  
>-theycallmeKC<strong>

_Link looked at Kayre sadly. She had been a fairy for so long; it was understandable that she wanted to be human like everyone else. Kayre was asleep on the soft grass, her wings fluttering slightly. The green-gold glow around her never faltered, Link noticed. She must be happy and thinking about her past. Kayre felt eyes upon her, and opened one of her own. She saw Link looking down at her with a sad and confused look on his face. Why was he like that? _

_Something inside Link stirred. He wished so much now that Kayre could be a human. _

'_What will it take to make your wish come true, Kayre?' _

_Kayre closed her opened eye and smiled. Link sighed, and lay on his back, looking at the stars._

'_He cares so much…' Kayre thought. She opened her eyes, and found Link fast asleep. She fought the urge to get closer to him. Kayre closed her eyes again, sighing happily._

'_One day, Link. One day I will stand tall again.' Kayre fell silently to sleep. _

Part 1:

The First Encounter

(January 16, 2008)

"Finally!" Kaity cried, pressing the 'save' button on her computer, saving the passage to its memory. "I've finished that chapter! Ugh, it took FOREVER!" she copied and pasted the passage she just wrote to the rest of her chapter, then put it up on the online story and quiz promotion site, Quizilla.

Kaity leaned against the back of her chair and sighed. Her cat, Noel, looked at her like she was crazy, and meowed softly. Kaity reached over and petted her for a moment, then got up and stretched.

"C'mon, Noel, let's go get you some food."

Noel's ears perked up at the word 'food'. She hopped down from her small chair and began rubbing against Kaity's ankles, meowing louder now. Kaity was halfway to her bedroom door when she heard a loud _whoosh,_ and a _thud, _like something had fallen on her floor.

Kaity jumped in fright. Something _had_ landed in her bedroom – something very big. She looked at what it was and gasped. A large man with reddish-orange hair and bright-burning orange eyes stared down at her, his dark face set with a large frown, a true face of disgust. Kaity recognized the face that haunted her dreams. Immediately Kaity grabbed a phone, held it to her ear, and was about to speak to the 9-1-1 operator when a thought dawned upon her. She raised a hand to her mouth.

Who would she call? The police? Fat chance that they'd believe her. A man that size couldn't just drop from the sky without making a hole in the roof. Would she call her parents? Her cousin? They all loved her, but they still wouldn't miss a chance to laugh in her face. Kaity stood there, frozen, like a chameleon stopping so he could blend into his surroundings. The phone slipped from her hand as the man started to speak.

"We meet at last, Kaity"

Kaity was too stunned to speak. Finally, she said, just above a whisper, "G-Ganon? How do you know my name?"

Ganondorf laughed. Kaity shivered.

"The adventure is much more interesting when you have no idea of what is going on. Isn't that correct, scribbler?"

"Scribbler?" Kaity wondered aloud.

He raised his hand, showing Kaity the back of it. Three triangles shone out against his dark skin. Kaity stared, transfixed, at his hand; her own hand rose involuntarily.

"Ah!" Kaity's hand burned. It felt like Ganon had branded her. She looked at it, her pain mixing with curiosity. She held the trembling hand steady with her other good one. An outline of a triangle drew itself on her hand. There was a small flash of light as the triangle finished.

"What did you do?" Kaity yelled, looking up. Another flash of light blinded her, and it was a while before she could finally see again. In the moment of blindness, Kaity heard his voice.

"I must thank you for bringing me into this world, and I will do so at a more appropriate time, but for now, I have marked you so I know just where you are."

The light began to wear off.

"I'm sure I will enjoy my stay here…"

Kaity opened her eyes and straightened up, horror filling her.

Ganon was gone. As soon as he had come in, he had left. Kaity was speechless as to what had just happened. She wondered if, perhaps, this was all a very realistic dream; a dream like the ones she experienced before. She wandered to her bathroom and turned on the water, intent on trying to rid herself of the triangle.

"Tori?" Kaity finally collected herself and called her cousin.

"Hey, what's going on? Why's the water running in the back- ground? Are you washing the dishes?" Victoria asked. Kaity looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, I'm washing the dishes," she lied, and then looked at the back of her hand again. The gold triangle still stood out, no matter how hard she scrubbed. _'I can't tell her. She won't believe me anyway. I can't tell anyone.'_


	2. Part 2: Another Arrival

**YAY**! **So, after much confusion, here I have the beginnings of my first story! It took a little while, because of my own sillyness, but oh well.  
>Of course, we have the usual disclaimers: All Legend of Zelda characters belong not to me, but Nintendo!<br>Here we go, part 2!  
><strong>

Part 2:

Another Arrival

(One week later- January 23, 2008)

"Kaity! Kaity wait! I need to talk to you!"

"What?" Kaity asked, as she turned to her friend, Lauryn. She pulled her jacket sleeve down more to hide her hand.

"Have you seen the new boy on the block? He's here, at Live Oak. Oh, he's looking at you!"

Kaity barely turned her head around to see behind her. There, a boy with crystal blue eyes and blonde hair that fell perfectly in his face was leaning against the wall, looking at her between his long bangs. 'Is that…? Nah, it can't be him. I'm seeing things.' Kaity thought.

"Come on, we've gotta get to class." She pulled on her friend's arm with her right hand, the one with the triangle. The boy saw the glint of the gold outline, and smiled. He stood up straight, and looked at his own hand. A gold triangle stood out against the paleness.

Kaity slipped, heart racing, into her class. A week had gone by, and nothing weird had happened, but now, it seemed to be starting again. The dreams, the appearances – Kaity wondered how much more she could take.

'_Oh, great. He's still here.'_ Kaity watched the boy walk into her third hour reading class.

"Hi, young man. You must be Link, the new guy." Mrs. Carlisle said to him.

Kaity's heart skipped a beat. _'Link?'_ She looked over at her friend, Kirstin. Kirstin had a look on her face that was mixed between shock and confusion. Kaity shrugged slightly.

Lauryn glanced repeatedly at the three of them, confused as ever. Mrs. Carlisle showed Link his seat for the year. To Kaity's dismay, it was right behind her. Third hour went by painlessly, though Kirstin kept eyeing Kaity, and then the boy.

"Kaity, I was watching him…" Kirstin began as they headed for fourth hour. "And for some reason, he was staring at your right hand. What's the deal?"

Kaity sighed. She'd told no one about the triangle. She'd even, somehow, managed to keep it from her parents. Pulling Kirstin into an empty bathroom, she blurted out, "Look at this." Kaity pulled back her jacket sleeve and showed her friend the gold triangle.

"What the heck is that? Did you get a tattoo?"

Kaity rolled her eyes. She sighed, picking her words carefully. "No, but close. You see, a few days ago, some man from a video game… a _v-i-d-e-o game, _landed in my bedroom. He knew my name… he 'burnt' this triangle in my hand, and then he vanished. Now I've got the main character from _The Legend of Zelda_ eyeing me like he's interested in something."

Kirstin snorted at Kaity's odd statement, but when she saw Kaity's really ticked off face, she quieted down.

"So, forgive me if I mix this up, but a _video game_ came alive and is now haunting you?"

"Pretty much."

"Cool!" Kirstin said, dragging Kaity out of the bathroom and towards their fourth hour Science class. Seeing Link again made Kaity sick to her stomach. He smiled lightly at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. Kaity looked down at his hand. Just as she'd suspected: he had the Triforce imprinted on his own hand. Kaity held her breath as she walked into the classroom.

'_This is really happening…'_ she thought.

"We should tell Sarah, maybe she'd know why this is going on." Kirstin said, sitting down behind Kaity.

"No. I've already told you, so this goes beyond my rule of involvement. If too many people know, this – I don't know what to call it – would just blow up!"

Kirstin sat back, holding up her hands in surrender. Fifth hour was just the same as third and fourth for Kaity. Kirstin watched from behind Kaity as Link sat in front of them. "Kaity," she whispered.

"What?" Kaity hissed.

"I think you're not the only girl who likes Link… Look around."

Kaity did so. Almost every girl eyed Link. Some tried flirting with him, but he cut the conversations short.

"So! _I _don'tlike Link." Kaity tried to sound like she didn't care, but Kirstin noticed what she was trying to hide. Kirstin smiled and muttered

"Mmhmm. Sure you don't."

Kaity pursed her lips and turned around, staring at the back of Link's head. He was dressed like the rest of their peers, with jeans and a somewhat nice polo shirt. Anyone unfamiliar with _who_ he was and _where _he came from would think he was just a normal guy. A very good looking normal guy, she guessed. But Kaity knew it was him, even without the green cap and Hero's clothes. '_Why are you here, Link?'_ she asked herself.

Their fifth hour teacher finally dismissed them to lunch, and from there, to recess. Kaity was restless the whole time, rocking on her heels and watching Link.

"Hey, guys." Brooke walked up beside Kaity. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Kaity said quickly.

"Kaity's being stalked by a video game." Kirstin answered.

Brooke's eyebrows rose and she nodded slowly. "Okay, I'm just going to go find- someone. Hope you feel better Kaity."

She walked away, and Kaity watched her go. She looked over at Kirstin. "Thanks for the discretion. I appreciate it."

Kirstin shrugged.

Later…. (2:40 P.M)

"Please, please say he doesn't just _happen_ to live in my neighborhood!" Kaity muttered to herself, sitting at a cafeteria table with her cousin, Victoria, and Kirstin.

"Why are you talking to yourself? Do I really have to send you to an insane asylum?" Victoria asked.

Kirstin coughed, then said in a low voice, "You might…"

Kaity elbowed Kirstin to silence her. An administrator called for all car riders to go to their cars.

"See you later, crazy girl." Kirstin said, getting up. Kaity sighed and hoped they'd call walkers ASAP. She looked over, farther down the cafeteria table, and saw Link. He had his arms folded and he was frowning.

'_Oh, boy. Wonder how _his_ day was,'_ she thought bitterly.

Tapping Kaity, Victoria said, "Hey, get up! Coach Hodges just called walkers!" Kaity broke her stare and got up, walking awkwardly. She took one final look at Link, who was behind them. He stared into her eyes, and smiled. Kaity smiled back, but her insides twisted with worry, and it obviously showed, because Link's smile dropped. Victoria turned around also.

"Who are you looking at?" She asked. Her eyes widened when she saw Link.

"He looks like…"

"I know who he looks like." Kaity put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Tori, I've gotta tell you something."


	3. Part 3: Telling the World

**Hallo, everyone! I'm back with part 3 of The Living Fairytale! Sorry to say that this, and part four, probably, will be the last updates on this until next Wednesday. I will be away from my computer until then, and I hope that I don't go into withdrawal =O  
>Until next time, my friends!<br>-KC**

* * *

><p>Part 3:<p>

Telling the World (or Almost Like It)

(Same Day)

Kaity and Victoria were nearing their neighborhood, and soon, their houses. Kaity glanced back every so often, but Link had stopped following them a long time ago.

'_What am I doing?'_ she thought.

"My house?" Victoria asked. Kaity nodded, not saying anything. They turned down a street and into Victoria's driveway.

Kaity set her book sack down and laid on the couch.

"What's wrong, Kaity? You've been acting weird ever since I saw you today."

Kaity snorted. "Way before that." She stared at her hand. "Tori, if I told you that my life was being overrun by a video game that's come to life, would you deem me as crazy?"

Victoria blinked, then said, "Most likely, yes."

Kaity got up with a huff and started to pace the living room.

"All right, will you just tell me what's going on?"

"This!" Kaity showed her cousin the gold triangle. "This is my ticket to an insane asylum! If I ran around saying that one character from _The Legend of Zelda_ landed in my room and put this on the back of my hand, while another is stalking me at school, everybody would start looking at me weird!"

"True." Victoria murmured.

Kaity sat down again.

"Do your parents know about this?" Victoria asked.

"Oh yea, what a great idea! Tell my parents that a man got into the house and that he put this 'tattoo' on my hand! That'll blow over well! No, they don't know. "

"Jeez! Well then, what are you gonna do?"

"I guess I'll just have to see why he's here… whether it's because of some heroic adventure that somehow includes me, or he's just some crazed boy who looks a LOT like him and enjoys worrying the ever living crap out of me!"

"The latter idea is the most possible, I think…" Victoria straightened up, coughing. She pretended that she said nothing.

"Anyway…" Kaity said, ignoring Victoria's remark. "I'll see why he's here, send him back to wherever he came from, whether it's the game or some alternate universe with a place called 'Hyrule' as a country in it." _'And Ganon?'_ the little voice inside her head asked. _'What about him?'_

"Yea, that's it, an alternate universe." Victoria muttered. She closed her eyes, trying hard to find ways to continue humoring her cousin.

"Victoria!"

"What? Why are you yelling?" Victoria jerked her eyes open.

"You _can __**not**_tell a soul, all right?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Okay, but if you disappear, then I'm gonna need an alibi, and another story of how you went missing, because no one's going to believe me if I told them the stuff you just told me."

Kaity picked up her stuff and walked to Victoria's front door.

"Oh, and how in the world do you expect to get them back to where they belong?" Victoria asked

"I'll think of that later. Don't worry. It'll all be fine."


	4. Part 4: The Truth

**Here we go with part four! No more updates on this story until nest Wednesday, unfortunately.  
>Ta, everyone!<br>-KC**

* * *

><p>Part 4:<p>

The Truth, and all the Awkward Feelings that come with it.

(Same Day)

Kaity felt very alone at her house. It was nearly empty except for her cat. She sat on the couch and devised a plan to find out who this kid was (if he was _really _Link) and why the heck he was here.

Minutes passed, and Kaity had developed a good plan, along with several other okay ones, as backup. Feeling satisfied with that, Kaity took out her dad's laptop and Googled the word 'scribbler'. Before she could press search, the doorbell rang. She ignored it, thinking it could just be some one who's selling stuff, and clicked search. Not a minute later, the doorbell rang rapidly. Kaity looked at the still loading screen. All the while, the doorbell screamed.

"Okay, I'm comin'!" Kaity yelled at the person who rang the bell. The ringing stopped, and Kaity opened the door.

"Oh, my gosh." Kaity whispered. A young man stood in her doorway, with crystal blue eyes, and long blonde hair that fell perfectly in his face. He wore a green tunic, brown gloves, brown boots, and a long green hat, the whole getup. The hilt of a sword poked out above his left shoulder, while half of a shield showed beneath his right arm. Kaity swayed back and forth to check his ears. Yep, long ears, like an elf. Each was pierced with a blue earring.

"Are you Kaity? The scribbler?" He asked.

Kaity shook her head, holding the door for support. Then she reminded herself that he asked a question.

"Yes," Kaity answered slowly, contradicting her shaking head. Link bowed as if he was before a princess.

"I am Link, Hero of Time, asking for your help, Kaity."

'_Oh, goodness… Well, at least I know it's him,'_ she thought. "Um, sure, anytime." Kaity said, and opened the door wider. "Come on in."

Link stayed quietly in the kitchen while Kaity panicked. She paced her living room floor, unconscious to the fact that Link had just walked in the room and leaned against one of the walls.

"What are you doing?" he asked. His voice seemed to have set off her paranoia.

"I sorry, but this just can't be real! You're not real! You're just a fictional character!" she exclaimed, and then silently reminded herself, _'Of course, so was Ganon, and he knew my name! This just keeps getting stranger and stranger.'_

Link said nothing, he just watched the frantic girl pace her living room floor, waiting for her to realize this was much more than a dream.

The pacing went on, and Kaity started to mutter, "This is all a dream, all a dream."

Link watched her silently, his blue eyes following her dark bouncing curls. He still leaned against the wall, waiting for Kaity to get dizzy from her constant pacing.

Midna, a princess that was cursed and made no taller than a little girl, with bright orange hair, and orange-red eyes shining out against her dark patterned skin, emerged from Link's shadow.

(Is she still trying to persuade herself that we're not real?)

"Mmhm," Link hummed absent-mindedly, still watching Kaity. Midna examined her dark hand and said loudly

(Anytime you'd like some answers, we're right here, Kaity.)

Kaity stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to stare at Midna, and sat down on the couch. Her hands wrung around each other. "Okay," Kaity began, "But I ask the questions."

"Fair enough. Shoot." Link said.

"All right. For starters, how are you here? How did you just pop out of nowhere?"

"We've been here, in your world, for awhile. We, meaning Midna, Ganon, and I, were all pulled out of a story by some odd force."

(A longing,) Midna added, (for something new, perhaps.)

"A, story, you say?" Kaity asked. Her mind wandered to the story she was writing that contained the three characters she was encountering.

(Since stories are written by people, we decided to do a search of scribblers in this world.

There were many scribblers here, but no stories fit our own.)

"That is," Link said, smiling "until we found you." He got off the wall and sat down in a chair across from Kaity, stretching his legs out.

(Unfortunately, Ganon got to you first, and well, put a curse on you.) Midna looked uncaring, but Kaity sensed that she didn't want anything happening to the author of the story she wished to get back to.

"What kind of curse?" Kaity asked.

"If you can't send us back into the story, you'll turn into one of your own characters, and be forever stuck in the story – while we are trapped here, in your world." Link looked sad, as did Midna. It seemed to Kaity they had heard this odd fate before, like they were told of what may happen before she even knew they were here.

Kaity said nothing for a few moments. She was trying to sort out everything. Scribblers must be authors, and she must be their author. But what exactly made them think she could reverse the effects?

(You know,) Midna began sadly. (We haven't been in the story all that long, so we don't know how it ends.) She looked down, picking imaginary lint off the couch. Link avoided Kaity's eyes.

There was another awkward silence, when Link suddenly blurted out, "Kaity, you're writing our story, so I just want to know… Does Kayre ever turn back into a human?"

Kaity looked up. Link's eyes longed for a 'yes', yet it seemed he dreaded the answer. How strange it was to her, to see this character break on a simple yes, or no.

Kaity already had it in her mind that she would allow the fairy, Kayre, to live the rest of her life as a human, but she wasn't going to tell. Not yet. "I think…"

Link and Midna held their breath.

"…you'll have to see for yourself."

They exhaled, but were confused. Kaity looked at them both with kindness, the kindness one would show to a child who does not yet comprehend a certain subject.

(How?) Midna asked.

"Well, I'm a scribbler, aren't I?" _It felt weird for Kaity to use the word 'scribbler.' _"I have a plan, trust me."


	5. Part 5: Carrying out the Plan

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Back and adding another chapter to the story! So, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Nintendo, kay?**

**Onward!  
>-KC<strong>

**P.S. Sorry some of these parts are short compared to others, I just wrote until I felt I needed to go on; some things needed more length than others.  
>Now we are onward! :P<br>**

* * *

><p>Part 5:<p>

Carrying Out the Plan, and Seeing Changes

(Wednesday, January 30, 2008)

The plan was simple to Kaity – write a story about how she would send Link, Midna, and Ganon back by reading it aloud.

_It was strange logic, but Kaity understood it._ _(1)Write what's happening, then (2) make an ending – one that's better than what Ganon has in store – then read the ending aloud to Link and Midna, who will then be sent back to the other story, and make the 'magic' stick on Ganon so he's sent back too. _

All Kaity had to do was wish for them to go back, whilst doing everything else.

Over the next week, Kaity started to feel a little – different. She tried to ignore the fact that she was growing _shorter_. But it would soon be noticeable. It was when Kaity's eyes turned bluish-green that she started to worry – more than she was before.

"Link," she confronted him the day after the eye color incident.

"I'm _really_ starting to change! Look!" Kaity pointed to her eyes. Link raised his eyebrows.

"Already?" he asked "But Midna said that it wouldn't…oh my."

"What?" Kaity asked, suddenly very jittery. Link pointed to her hair.

"Blonde…" he murmured. Kaity took out a small mirror and cursed silently at her rapidly changing hair.

"I'd better hurry with the story." Kaity said, sighing and putting the mirror away. She pulled out a couple of pieces of paper.

"Here, this is what I have. The title is questionable, but it's the best I can do, for now."

Link read the title aloud. _"The Living Fairytale. _ Why 'fairytale'?"

Kaity rolled her eyes. "I _don't know, _Link. I'm not so good with titles. If it makes you any happier, I can change it to _The Living Fairy's Tale_!"

Link flinched because Kaity had yelled it. He put an arm around her in an attempt to calm her. "I'm sorry. But I'm worried, Kaity. Just like you're changing, so is Midna! Ganon's spell is faster than we expected."

He handed the papers back to her. Kaity sighed again.

"If we're lucky, I can probably finish it by Sunday. But, my grades are slipping, and I'm nodding off during Color Guard practice. Ganon is stalking me through telepathy, and completely fogging my brain. After he does, I forget half of what I was writing. He likes this world too much; most likely because I'm getting rid of him at the end of my first story."

Link's frown deepened.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, at least for him. You'd better watch yourself. The more you change, the more vulnerable you become."

"Great," she harrumphed, "soon he's gonna pop out of nowhere and kill me!"

"If he needs to, yes." Link said softly. Kaity felt that she could have done without hearing that statement.

"Let's hope not," she whispered, pushing the door open to their fifth hour class.

During second hour, Kaity had successfully texted Victoria and told her to steal a curly brown wig from her third hour theatre class during the boring sermon that was given.

Victoria met Kaity at recess with the wig and said, "Wow, okay you _do _need it."

Kaity took the wig and entered a bathroom. She came out looking more like herself.

If only she _felt _more like herself.

Later…

Kaity sat staring blankly at her computer. It was almost 10 P.M.

'_Oh, God.'_ she thought, _'I can't finish this!'_

Her dad came into her room and stood next to her. "Whatcha doing, baby?" He asked, peering at her screen.

"Writing down the days events, but I forgot some." Kaity said tiredly. She blinked slowly, then yawned and rubbed her face.

"Hmm, sounds like you really need a break. Tell you what, if you work extra hard with me next weekend, you can stay home from school tomorrow. I'll take care of Mom, because I know she'll have some questions."

Kaity jumped up and hugged her dad. "Thanks so much! You don't know how much I need that!"

He hugged her back, saying, "It's a deal, then. Go ahead and go to bed now, okay? Oh, and Kaity…" He almost closed her door.

"Yeah, Dad?" Kaity asked, stretching.

"Make sure that boy Link stays away from you."

She laughed and said quietly after her Dad closed her door.

"I will, Dad, I will."

Kaity was not sure what caused her dad to allow her to stay home, but as she turned to get into bed, Kaity spied a bright orange eye peeking through the bushes outside her window, and she had her answer.


	6. Part 6: A Day Alone

**Tralala, and I'm back! Sorry about the lack of update... my poor computer caught a virus and it would not let me get on the internet. :(  
>But, everything is fixed, and running smoothly! I have anti virus and anti spyware on my computer now, so just try and get in my way! Just try! <strong>

**All righty! one more upload after this, and then no more uploads until... Saturday? Maybe Friday... Anyway! To the story!**

* * *

><p>Part 6:<p>

A Day Alone is a Day of Paradise, For a Scribbler

(Thursday, January 31, 2008)

'_One whole day alone!'_ Kaity thought when she opened her eyes the next morning. Her mom came into her room and said softly, "Kaity, I don't really like the fact that you're skipping school, but, as _long_ as you do _homework_, I guess it will be okay." She smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." she said, then turned around and laid on her side for a second, waking up. Guess Midna wanted to make sure she could get this done. Her door opened again.

"Bye, Kaity-babe. I'm going to work. There's hot coffee still in the maker for you." Kaity's dad said as she heard her door close once again.

Then whispers arose from her parents. A door slammed shut. Keys rattled, then another slam. Cars started and then drove away.

The next few minutes Kaity spent laying in bed were completely silent, save the cars on the street, and the tinkling sound of her fan moving. She slowly crawled out of bed and made herself a _big _cup of coffee. "I'll need it." she said, looking down at her huge cup.

Hours passed. Kaity had accomplished writing six whole pages – leaving half- full pages scattered around her room since Ganon decided to start messing with her mind again – edited them, and typed them on her computer. She also copied all of her story -up until then- neatly onto other sheets of paper, and stored them safely in a box under her bed.

Kaity checked the clock. It was 2:40 P.M. She started working around 10:00 A.M., after practicing rifle basics, taking a shower, and checking her e-mail. "Pretty good for five hours." she complimented herself, sipping her fourth cup of coffee.

_Ding-dong_.

'_Oh, boy. Girl Scouts.'_ Kaity ignored the doorbell. It wasn't who she was expecting anyway. Victoria usually just barges into the house, and Kaity knew she'd come, since she wasn't at school. Link, if he came, would ring the doorbell rapidly.

_Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding! _

_Well, speak of the devil._

"Kaity! Are you home?" someone pounded on the door. _Yep, that's Link_. Kaity looked down at herself. She was still in her Pjs - a tank top and long shorts -. She shrugged, and opened the door. Link stood there, sweat rolling down his face and breathing fast.

"Kaity, where the heck were you today?" He walked swiftly into her house.

"I was here! What's wrong? You look like you've just run a marathon!"

"Almost!" Link said, sitting down on the couch.

"Ganon found me and started chasing me once I got to the neighborhood! Why in the name of Hyrule did you stay home?"

Kaity sat down beside him. "I was finishing the story! Isn't that what you wanted?"

Link avoided her eyes. "Yea. So, how much have you gotten finished?"

"I'm almost done." Kaity got up and showed Link her written copy of the story. "I keep two backups, just in case. My notes, and this." She motioned to the copy in his hands.

Link nodded, saying, "You know, I'm starting to like the title." Kaity took the copy back, smiling.

"I should be done by Sunday, like I said yesterday."

Kaity distinctly heard the sound of her mom's car as it turned the corner.

"You should go," she said, pushing Link to the back door. Before he left, he caught Kaity's shoulder. He looked down into her eyes.

"Thank you, Kaity."

She smiled, then pushed him through the door. "You're welcome," she whispered to his retreating figure.


	7. Part 7: The Second Encounter

**I just realized something. All this summer, I have been anti-social. This is probably the most "social" thing I have done. Besides that, maybe the Wii Party with my two friends, my boyfriend, one of my friend's boyfriend, and my parents. That, and the Harry Potter "party" I'm setting up sometime before the premiere of the last movie.  
>Other than that...I've been anti social. I'm pretty sure my best friend just hung up her phone during our conversation because I couldn't think of anything to talk about and she was mad at me because I've been busy and anti social and BLAH.<strong>

**Sorry about that spill, guys. I had to let that out. Now, onward to the second to last part of my story! What will happen as the week comes to a close, hmm?  
>-KC<strong>

* * *

><p>Part 7:<p>

The Second Encounter

(Friday, February 1, 2008)

Link had never seen Kaity look as refreshed as she did the day after her free day. He didn't want to spoil the good mood, so he kept quiet most of the time. Kaity constantly read her work over and over again, searching for even the tiniest mistake.

"What are you doing?" Link finally asked.

"I'm making sure everything is correct, so when I read y'all back into the story, all will go well."

"Hey guys!" Kirstin said, running up next to them. "Looks like somebody's happy." She noticed Kaity's slight smile.

Though she was smiling, Kaity's insides twisted with worry.

Kirstin continued, acting as if someone questioned her odd feelings. "When _I_ woke up this morning, I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's like a, uh…" Kirstin couldn't think of the word.

"A premonition?" Kaity asked.

"Yea," Kirstin said, her voice trailing. Kaity's smile fell.

'_Oh, no. No, no, no.'_ Kaity tightened her grip around the manila folder holding the key to sending them all home.

"Is it just me, or did it get darker out here?" Link asked. Kaity stopped walking. Ahead, among the heads bobbing up and down, she saw the glint of an orange eye.

"Link…" she whispered. Now Kaity saw orange hair sticking out against everything else. No one else noticed anything, yet.

"What?" he asked.

Nobody moved; they all felt the same weird feeling, the feeling that someone was watching them. Something hurtled toward the group.

"Get down!" Kaity screamed, automatically taking her feet out from underneath her.

Everyone did the same, covering their heads. The same whooshing sound from Kaity's first encounter filled her ears, and she found herself looking up at Ganon, only a few yards away. Link, Kaity and Kirstin hopped up. Link got in front of the two girls. Kaity doubted how much good he'd be without his weapons. She turned to her friend, grabbing her shoulders. Kirtsin wasn't looking at Kaity, but at a point beyond her, at the malevolence walking toward them.

"Kirstin, get these guys out of here, go get a teacher, or something!" Kaity said.

"No! I wanna stay and-"

"Ah!" Link was knocked over forcefully by Ganon. He landed against a wall and slumped over. Kirstin backed away, mouth open wide. Ganon reached for Kaity's neck, but she dodged his large hand. She ran over to Link and helped him up. Kirstin finally headed her friend's previous warning and started dragging students away from the coming standoff.

"_**You can't run forever, child."**_Ganon's deep voice rang out clearer than a bell's toll.

"_**I'll find you, and no one will get in my way!"**_

That, translated into Kaity's mind, meant, _'I'll kill anyone who gets in my way, or helps you.' _

"Come on, Link." she muttered. Thinking fast, because Ganon was moving closer and closer by the second, Kaity yelled, "Intruder! Get the principal! Lockdown, lockdown!"

Kids jumped up and scattered, yelling for help. There were loud _clangs_ as weapons from Ganon hit the walls surrounding them. He was being slowly stampeded by the scrambling students. Link was re-gaining consciousness. He stood up straight, and stared angrily at Ganon. Kaity started to run, holding Link's arm.

"I'll kill'm." he choked out. More sharp blades whizzed past them as the two ran away.

"Not now you won't. Come on, run!"

Kaity half dragged him off the school campus, just as the principal came over the intercom, saying, "Teachers and students, lockdown."

'_**You can't run forever, child; I'll find you again, and no one will get in my way!'**_

Kaity's stomach dropped, realizing she had run away, while Ganon was still running amuck on the campus. _'My friends!'_ she thought desperately. Half of her wanted to go back, but the other half made Kaity keep running for her life.

The two friends didn't stop running until they were both inside Kaity's house. Footsteps pounded the pavement outside the door, then died away. Neither could tell whether they belonged to the evil king or to an innocent runner nor did they want to find out. Link sat down and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. He kept one foot on the door, as if it could prevent Ganon from coming back.

Kaity moaned, leaning her head on her knees. "What have I done? I left all my friends back there with _him._"

Link put a hand on her back, patting her lightly. "He isn't going to hurt them. Trust me." he swallowed. "He's only after you."

Kaity took another large breath. "Great." Her voice was muffled because she was talking into her knees. "_That_makes me feel better."

Link sighed and took one of Kaity's hands. His hands were warm compared to Kaity's cold, clammy ones. They sat there for what seemed like hours, recalling everything that happened. Kaity was the first to get up, going to the sink, cleaning her hands free of the blood from the cuts she received when she dropped to the ground. After that, she turned on the TV and flipped to the local news. Maybe, just maybe, no one discovered the incident yet.

["At around 11:30 this morning_…_"]

Kaity checked the clock. 11:58. _'Man, news travels fast'_ she thought.

"…students at Live Oak Middle school in Watson report seeing a man 'come out of nowhere' and attack them."

['He had dark skin, orange hair, and orange eyes, he wore strange clothes, but what really scared me was when he started throwing small saw blades at us!' Says a sixth grader who witnessed the act.]

['He was standing right in front of me and my friends, Kaity Ray and Link Stevenson, when it happened. After Kaity yelled 'Intruder!' and the man started throwing things, I lost them.' Kirstin Everage, 8th grader.]

[Fortunately, no one was injured during this event, but authorities are still looking for the man who caused this fright."]

Kaity turned off the TV. She felt sick to her stomach. Link approached her back, catching the last bit of the coverage. Kaity's cell phone rang loudly, scaring both of them.

"Hello?" Kaity asked. Link could hear frantic yelling.

"Yes, yes Mom I'm fine. Link and I ran away without getting hurt. No, we're at home. Hold on, I've got another call. I'm _fine _Mom. Love you."

"Hey. Yes, Tori I'm okay. Link's fine too. Everyone's okay."

Kaity clicked the 'end call' button and sighed.

"You should get back to wherever you're staying. My parents will be coming soon."

Link nodded, and walked toward her. Kaity didn't notice his sudden advancement until he pulled Kaity into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Everything will be okay. We'll leave before you know it, and your life will be normal again," he said.

Kaity was caught off-guard by the hug, and didn't know what to say. She felt strange, but safe in his embrace. Awkwardly, she stuttered, "Thanks, Link. But, uh, parents? Coming home? It'll be very strange for them to walk in and see you with your arms around me."

Link let go, turning a bit pink in the face. Kaity suppressed a giggle, which turned into a forced cough, and said, "Not that I really minded."

Well, it was truth.

He smiled, and headed out the door. Kaity stared at the closing door, as if he could walk right back in and hug her once more if she just _looked_ at it long enough. Her cell phone rang again.

"I'm _FINE!_" She yelled at it. She sighed hugely, waiting until the last moment to answer the screaming phone, thinking, _'This is almost over. Sunday, they'll be back where they belong.'_


	8. Part 8: The Last Encounter, and Goodbye

**He-lo everyone! I'm back, and I'm armed with the very last part in my short story! Oh my, I cannot believe it's all up! I hope you have enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. And so, without further ado, I present to you part eight of The Living Fairytale!**

**Until next time, my friends! I have a story idea growing in my mind, and I hope it turn out well! **

**Happy Living,  
>theycallmeKC<strong>

* * *

><p>Part 8:<p>

The Last Encounter, and Goodbye.

(Saturday + Sunday, February 3 + 4, 2008)

There was peace during most of the weekend for Kirstin, Link, and Kaity. Saturday was spent mostly lounging around. Kaity worked meticulously on the story, catching up on old days and thinking of a last part. Link hovered over her shoulder, reading every word she wrote until Kaity finally forced him away. No one spoke about Friday's encounter with Ganon. Authorities decided to stop searching for him unless he turned up again on Monday.

'_He won't'_ Kaity thought, writing and re-writing the story that would assure she was right until her hand cramped.

Sunday morning brought the most uneasy feeling the three friends had ever seen. Each woke with the same premonition as before – the feeling that _he_ would come out at any time. Luckily for Kaity, her decline in height had slowed once she got closer to the end of the story. Her eyes didn't change back, but Kaity decided she liked the color. It wouldn't stay for long, anyway.

Midna changed along with Kaity. It was as if she was giving Midna her human qualities, while gaining the ones from her story. She gained tanned skin after hers lost its strange patterns, her hair turned dark with orange streaks and her usually orange-red eyes dulled to a dark brown. She stayed indoors as much as possible, because she was so used to being in Twilight.

(I hope you fix this soon.) Midna scoffed at the reflection one evening. (I look strange.)

Kaity decided, for Midna's sake of good looks, she'd hurry.

"This peace can't last." Link said, leaning his head against a tree. He, Kaity, and Kirstin sat under a large Live Oak tree at the nearest park to their neighborhood. Kaity shifted uneasily and straightened the papers in her lap. They were her notes, so just in case she lost them, she'd have the good, finished copy at home. Kirstin stared straight in front of her, thinking of the bad feeling she had in her stomach.

'_**I'm coming, child. No silly story can save you this late in the game.'**_Ganon's voice taunted.

"Stupid voice." Kaity hissed, hitting the side of her head, as if that would get rid of him. As if it would erase the memory Kirstin had of she and fellow students, sitting in a deserted bathroom, hearing Ganon walk down the halls of the school, trying to find Kaity and Link – or as if that silly smack would keep Kaity and Midna from changing.

No, just knocking herself in the head was not going to get rid of this mess; it was only going to give Kaity a headache.

"I haven't felt like this in a l_ooo_ng time." Kaity said. No one commented. They really didn't feel like talking. The three just waited; waited for the end.

For a while, all that they heard were the sounds of leaves rustling, kids playing, and each other's sighs and worried shudders. A chill ran down Kaity's spin, and she knew immediately that _he _was here. The tension broke into absolute fear when Link, Kaity, and Kirstin heard the low, thick voice tone down everything around them.

'_**I'm back.'**_

The hairs on Link's neck rose.

"Sit still." Kaity commanded.

"I left my sword at your house…" Link whispered. Alone, and without protection, these factors seemed to set something off in Kirstin.

"Idiot!" She blew their cover.

"Run!" Kaity yelled, feeling the terrified adrenaline propel her upwards and away.

The trio jumped up and broke out into a sprint. Not a _run, _but a _sprint _for their lives.

Ganon's loud footsteps were audible, even though he was at least a minute behind them.

A saw-like blade passed them, and barely cut off some hair on the top of Link's head. He cursed, ducking. The next blade caught his arm.

"OW!" He held it tight, trying to stop the blood flow.

Something hit Kaity in the back. She stumbled, losing valuable space.

"Kaity!" Kirstin yelled. She was helping Link along.

"What?" She yelled back, not wanting to make chit-chat while they were trying to get away.

"You've got a problem!"

'_Is it just me_,' Kaity wondered, _'or did Kirstin suddenly get taller?_ _And since when does she run faster than me?'_ The two were getting farther away, which only meant Ganon was gaining on her.

"Fly, Kaity! Fly!"

Kaity concentrated on flying, even though she doubted anything would happen. _'Come on,'_ she thought. _'Do whatever you're supposed to do!'_

Ganon's footsteps were even louder now. Suddenly, Kaity's feet left the ground, and she was catching up with her friends. She heard Ganon yell with fury when he didn't catch her.

"Home! Dead ahead!" Kirstin said. They all rushed into Kaity's house, and Kirstin locked the door. _ With _the deadbolt. "Get the story!"

Midna jumped a foot in the air when the three runaways burst into Kaity's room and locked the door. Kaity flew awkwardly to the papers at her desk. "Okay, here goes nothing!"

_As I read the ending of my story, Link and Midna started to feel a change. They felt more like themselves. _

(Midna turned back to her impish self)

_Pieces of gold dust replaced parts of the two characters: their clothes, their hair, everything, until all that was left were those millions of pieces of dust in their forms. _

Kirstin stared at the two masses of dust. Ganon's fists were heard beating the front door.

"Keep reading!"

_Then, with a few final words, along with the last burst of hope that I had - Link and Midna disappeared, leaving only a few traces of gold fairy dust._

_That was the end of this Living Fairytale._

Kaity sighed and looked up. No one else was in her room except for Kirstin, and a very freaked out Noel.

"They're, gone." Kirstin said.

"Yea." Kaity looked down at her hand. The gold triangle turned to the same gold dust that was left behind. Kaity backed away, watching as the particles rose into the air and settle themselves on a clean sheet of paper. There was a flash of light, and words replaced the dust. Kirstin walked up beside her friend and read the words aloud with Kaity.

_Link and Midna arrived safely in their own story. _

"_She did it." Midna said unbelievingly. _

"_Yeah. We're home." Link said, looking into the blue sky above him, wondering if he really wanted to be back. _

_They both lived out through the end of the story, finding out everything that Kaity had in store for them. Link was glad that Kaity turned Kayre back into a human, and together they lived happily ever after. Midna was able to return home to rule her people once again, breaking the curse on her soul. Neither forgot about their simple scribbler, Kaity. _

_Kaity went on living her normal life, moving on to be a talented author (as 'scribblers' are called here), and published the story that got it all started. Many people loved her book, so she also published the short story 'The Living Fairytale', to give her living account of the day Live Oak Middle had a 'real' lockdown. _

Kaity smiled, liking the future that was set before her. She looked at Kirstin, who raised her eyebrows.

"Is there anyway that your fairy dust could predict _my _future?"

Kaity shrugged, "It's worth a try." She blew on the paper, and more words formed.

_Kirstin Everage lived a life as lavish as Kaity's, writing several of her own books, and getting married to a world renowned cardiologist. _

_Kaity finally settled down and got married to a simple man who owned a small vineyard in upstate California. She had one child, Katlyn Anne Stephens. _

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. The past was past, the present was calm and quiet now, and the future looked good. Kirstin cautiously unlocked Kaity's door and they walked out of her room to check the back door, hoping it was still intact.

Neither noticed that when they left, a new paragraph appeared on the pages.

_But how long will their peace last? The Re-Writers are small now, but how long before they start to really grow? Something wicked is lurking in Kaity and Kirstin's future… But how long before it gets to them?_

_I only hope I can help _

_-Malena_

_Notes on _The Living Fairytale

_1) My dates are NOT in chronological order. The whole story lasts about two and a half weeks… maybe three._

_2) The intro to this story is completely fictional (sounds funny, doesn't it?)_

_3) Kirstin Everage is my friend from school. Victoria Ray, (Kaity's cousin) is my real cousin. _

_4) This is my first finished story. I'm only amateur when it comes to writing stories. _

_~This is the Edited version, which means these notes are edited too~_

_~What a kwinky-dink, huh?~_

_This short story is dedicated to:_

_My Family, _

_My friends,_

_And all the Legend of Zelda fans out there. _

_Special thanks to:_

_The Lord, for giving me this great life, and giving me the great love of writing. I owe it all to you. _

_My family, also, because they kept praising me and helping me, every step of my life._

_Brooke Anderson, by best friend and go to girl when I have a new idea for this series. Thanks for being there, Brooke!_

Special Thanks and Special Credit also:

**Mr. Shigeru Miyamoto**, for creating the _The Legend of Zelda _series.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAANNNNDDDD, as an added bonus, I want to let everyone who reads this know that my next story will be a Professor Layton fanfiction! It is, however, in its "writing" stage, while this past story has been writing for a few years. Bear with me, the Prof. Layton fanfic WILL take some time.<strong>

Thanks so much, everyone! :D

theycallmeKC


End file.
